The Order of Purebloods
by 007twihunger
Summary: @ the death of her father, Lucida is forced to move in with her betrothed, Draco as well as Lord Voldemort, who tasks her to make friends with Harry Potter. Though, that proves harder than she thought as she is shunned from the Gryffindors because she is friends with Slytherins. She makes an unsuspecting friend in Fred Weasley that soon turns to love. I don't own JKRowling, does.


_***Author Note- I hope you all like this crazy little story I have came up with. It was so much sun and partially sad to come up with this idea but I treasure it wholly. I have always had a great love for the Harry Potter series as many other people so this was very fun to come up with my own strange take on it. I will try to update once every week or every other week since I am as well writing another fanfiction at the same time, so please be patient with me. In advance I would like to state that I know that Oliver Wood in the books has already graduated in The Goblet of Fire, but this is my fanfiction and I wanted him around so here he is lol, also I have no idea Charlie is so I will make up some age when the time come that he enters the story. Please enjoy this story, sorry for any errors I may have missed and feel free to leave me a comment or message. -007twihunger xoxo**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _ ****_ _ **The Crumbling's of My Life**_

Standing in the sitting room of the familiar Malfoy manor I feel none of the excitement I had as a child. Now I feel complete and utter emptiness. With the building of war on the horizon, I have found myself an orphan. My mother died after giving birth to me, and two days ago my father followed, he found himself caught up in all of Lord Voldemort's muggle born hatred and because of that and a failed attempt at his order from Lord Voldemort he was struck down with the killing curse.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the sound of clicking high heels on marble floor making its way towards me. I straighten my posture and fix a smile on my face just as Narcissa turns the corner and walks into the sitting room followed closely by Draco and Lucius. "Ah, Lucida, it is wonderful to see you once more and even more wonderful that you will be staying with us. You have turned into such a beautiful young woman, just like your mother was." Narcissa stats with a warm smile as she gives me a brief hug and then steps back from me.

"Thank you. And thank you for you for your kind hospitality. I reply in a proper lady-like fashion. My eyes go from Narcissa's to Draco's, taking in his sad grey eyes as they stare at me, no doubt wanting to give me his condolences for my fathers death.

"We wouldn't hear of anything else. You're family and you're Draco's fiancée, it is only right that we take responsibility for you now in your time of need." Lucius says in a matter-of-fact tone causing me to turn and look at him, his dark grey eyes are nothing like his kind son's. While Draco's eyes are the same shade of grey they are completely different from his fathers whose eyes hold nothing but malice and anger, and Draco's are brimmed with so much restrained pain and sorrow that I completely understand. In a weird mixed up way I'm glad that I'm being forced to marry him, at least he understands me and treats me well.

"Draco, take Lucida and show her to her quarters, then take her for a stroll through the gardens." Narcissa says with a gentle twinkle in her icy blue eyes.

"Mippsy, take our guests things to her quarters this instance." Lucius grits out, a pop resonates in the room and Lucius glares at the small house elf who trembles under his gaze. Her big ears flop about as she nods excessively her head to his orders then with two pops my luggage and the small frail house elf are gone.

"Shall we, Lucy?" Draco questions, giving me his trademark smile that makes me feel at ease at once. I nod at him and slip my hand into the crook of his left elbow that he offers me. Leading me off, Draco heads straight for the hallway. We walk down the portrait covered hallway and down a corner then head out into the beautiful garden. When we were children, Draco and I would play in this garden a lot. Some times we would hide and share secrets and just plain avoid our difficult headstrong fathers. And on other times we would help his mother garden or just watch her while wee ate sweets and drank pumpkin juice.

Though, I am not a child in min anymore this place still has a serene feel to it that brings a smile to my lips effortlessly. I let Draco lead me around the garden as I gaze in awe at the different type of flowers, thanking the gods that he's walking at a slow pace, no doubt knowing I want to have as much time as I can gazing at these lovely flowers and the bright sunny day.

After a while of walking, Draco and I come across the gazebo and have a seat on the marble bench next to each other. For a while we just sit in silence and stare straight forward. "I'm sorry about your father… I can't imagine what you must be feeling, but I'm here for you. Whatever you need, if its to talk or just cry on my shoulder, or maybe even to sit with me in silence I will be there for you. You are not alone." Draco whispers lowly for only me to hear. I drop my head to look at my hands in my lap, my eyes tracing over my knotted together fingers trying to keep my tears at bay. With a shaky breath I shake my head subconsciously and look back up at the flowers and trees surrounding us before I turn to look at the side of Draco's face, silently taking in his handsome features of his profile. Then with a low sigh I turn my face skywards and stare at the white fluffy clouds.

"I know he wasn't the best person, let alone father. But he was mine-I mean I hated him at times for all those things he's done. For never thinking about our safety, that he never thought about being taken away from me. I just… I miss him. I miss my school, my friends, France… I miss my home. Everything has changed but, yet then it hasn't. My world is falling apart and I'm so frightened of what's to come for me next, and then I look around and realize I'm so alone. Everyone is continuing on with their lives like normal and I'm here lost. I just don't know what to do Draco." I whimper out. Feeling my tears overflow my eyelids I squeeze my eyes shut and drop my head letting my long white blond hair conceal my face like a protective curtain.

I hear the sound of Draco moving, probably to look over at me then in the next second he's pulling me into his arms and holding me securely to his chest and I can't help but to start sobbing into his chest as my hands fist into the back of his dress shirt. "You're not alone. You could never be alone with me around. I won't let that happen. I promise everything will be okay. I'll help you in any way I can… When we finish with school we'll leave. We'll pack up our things and leave without telling anyone. We can start new lives, just you and I when we get married, we'll be happy… I'll protect you Lucy, I promise." He vows. His voice is so determined that I find myself nodding and believing every since one of his words. Hugging him tighter to myself I slowly stop crying and after a short while later I finally release my grip on Draco. We pull back from one another and give each other sheepish smiles then avert the others gaze. Maybe this won't be as bad as I was thinking it would be. I do have Draco after all, he's always looked after me ever since we were children and I don't see that changing any time soon. I could possibly come to like London just like France, I can make friends at Hogwarts like Draco and like he said start over then once we graduate we could really start over. All we have to do is try and stay as far away from Lord Voldemort and all his evilness as we possibly can. Though, with him also living here in the Malfoy manor I find that hard to believe it in a logical sense.

Before I know it, its already supper time and I find myself in my knee length black dress that has a plunging slit between my breasts and down towards my navel and a high collared neck. I can feel more than a few members of the death eaters eyes on me as they sit around the table. However, with Draco holding my hand underneath the table I am able to keep my smile plastered on my face and be the perfect pure-blooded lady I am supposed to be.

I effortlessly tune out the dull chatter of the room around as I eat my food, wishing more than anything that I could retire to my room and be away from these people. Though, before that can happen, I hear an all too familiar spin chilling voice call out to me.

"Lucida Grindelwald, what a pleasure to have you here my dear. I'm just sorry your father couldn't join us as well." Lord Voldemort say. I want to sneer at him and roll my eyes but I know I can't, so instead I smile pleasantly and nod at his words. "I do hope that you will become a devoted and trustworthy death eater along with you betrothed, Draco."

Giving a fleeting glace over at Draco, who sits to my right I look back towards Lord Voldemort and make sure I meet his gaze head on. "Of course my lord, we wouldn't dream of anything else." I reply, and this seems to make him ecstatic. He lets out a disgusting sounding cackle that makes my stomach turn with dread.

"I am very pleased to hear that. I'm sure you are looking forwards to becoming young Draco's beautiful bride. I know we can expect great things from you two, we can expect a new generation of death eaters from you and the rest of you're young devoted peers who will bore more death eaters."

His words alone make me want to be ill, and judging from the tightening of Draco's hand on mine he does as well. Though, we both smile bashfully and nod, just like the little puppets we were raised to be. Damned by all means, with no way out and no where to turn. Silently I say a prayer for a safe future for Draco and I both.

Having seemed pleased with our submissiveness they once again begin to start up another conversation amongst themselves. So I focus on my meal and down it at an appropriate pace then turn to look at Narcissa with a simpered smile and pleading light blue eyes. "Could I please be excused? I would like to put away my things as well of get a list made of all the things I will need for my new school." I put forth. Narcissa smiles kindly at me and nods, "yes, of course my dear." With a soft cough, Draco places his pristine white napkin on his empty plate and as well look at his mother, "could I as well be excused mother? I would like to show Lucida around the manor and help her settle in, if that would be alright with you." He puts forth with a well placed innocent smile. His mother beams at him, no doubt happy of him showing so much interest in our union. "Of coursed my dear, please help her settle in." She responses happily then herself turn back to the conversation.

I follow after Draco as we leave the table and head towards the grand staircase. We both make a means of taking them two at a time and hurriedly speed up them and into the third right door we come into. Immediately I notice my luggage neatly stacked near the bed and immediately I know this will be my room, my new home for the next three years. I watch Draco walk leisurely towards my bed then plop down on it with a low sigh. I walk over to him and my luggage and with down casted eyes I begin opening the first suitcase of my luggage to begin to put away my things into my new world. The baggage contains my picture of my father and me and him and my mother of both of her pregnant and not, as well as of my collection of favorite books both muggle and magical. With silence surrounding us I begin to unload my luggage and place them about the room as I see fit, all the while Draco watches me with a contempt expression.

After a while of unpacking I finally manage to unpack all of my belongings and then sit next to Draco on my new bed. We're both quiet for a while before he turns slightly until he's facing me then in the next second I find myself pressed back against my bed with Draco on top of me and his warm soft lips pressed tightly against my own. I find myself looking blankly at his face. His eyes are closed tightly and his expression looks that of pain and it hurts my heart. I know we might not love each other like boyfriend and girlfriend, or even lovers but hopefully with time we will. I let him continue to kiss me. His right hand moves up and cups my cloth covered breast making me even more uncomfortable than I already was but as his fiancée and his wife to be as well as a Pure-blooded one at that I know to keep my mouth shut and let him do as he pleases, unless he tries to force himself really upon me. But just as suddenly as the passionate kiss happens it ends and I find myself looking at a confused and distraught looking Draco.

"I'm-uh, I'm going to head to bed. We have a long day a head of us tomorrow with shopping for your school supplies and such... So, uh-I'll see you at breakfast. I hope you sleep well and have pleasant dreams Lucida." Draco puts forth with a forced smile before he quickly leaves my room. Once he's gone I curl up into a bawl on my bed and let myself become overcome with my grief. With a quick grab for my wand, a hawthorn, 9", phoenix feather, I make an easy swish motion and cast a silencing charm around my room then lock my door before I succumb to my sorrow and break down in loud sobbing cries. Before I know it I slip into a dark dreamless and heavy sleep.

The bright light streaming through my bedroom windows wake me up as they shine down upon my face, blinking a few times I open my eyes and lazily gaze around my room, recalling the events that have led me into this new life. Hesitantly, I get out of bed and slowly begin to get dressed into one of my favorite dresses, a light blue one with a white laced collar, one that had once belonged t my mother in her youth. Then I apply a light amount of makeup and pull my hair back with a silk blue ribbon. Giving myself a once over in the full length mirror I smile faintly at the well poised and always polished looking refection of myself. Ever since I was a child, I had always wondered what it would be like to live a normal life. To be able to make my own choices and do normal things with friends who actually instead of ones who only tolerate me because of my family name and the high statues we have in the wizarding world. Maybe I'll be like that Harry Potter boy and live among the muggles and have a pleasant carefree life, but for me that could never happen. Its just a pipe dream. Something, that can only exist in my dreams.

I pull in a calming breath then unlock and leave my room, making sure that my wand is securely placed in the inside of my boot just incase I might need it. Walking down the hall then down the grand staircase I make my way into the lavish dining room and take a seat next to Draco who is eating breakfast already, and not making a move to look at me, probably still feeling embarrassed by that kiss last night and its understandable. He wanted to see if we had any type of chemistry between us. To see if he could look at me like a woman and instead of the little girl he has always had to protect. In a matter of no time at all a lavish breakfast on a cream colored porcelain plate is sat on the table in front of me. I smile kindly in appreciation at the small house elf who bashfully drops her head and swiftly leaves the room with a pop.

Picking up my fork, I turn and give Draco a glance. "I'm excited to go have a look at Diagon Alley with you Drake. I haven't been there since I was nine and I came to visit with you for Christmas. Draco look over at me with a beaming smile and nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. This will be a lot different now though. Instead of picking out gifts for everyone we're picking up school supplies and robes for you for Hogwarts. I'm very excited for you to be joining me at my school. It will be a lot of fun having you there. You're going to live it, and no doubt you'll be placed into Slytherin like me, so we'll get to spend all our time together to become closer like man and woman." He puts forth his eyes leaving mine to come and stare at his omelet and sausages that still remain on his plate. I smile to myself and give a soft nod even though I know he can't see me. This will be a good thing for us. This will help us build a strong, comfortable, and lasting marriage.

"I'm glad its you Draco, you know?" I whisper lowly for only him to hear, even though we are the only ones having breakfast. Its always like this when I come to visit with him and even more so as I got older. Its his parents way of letting us get more acquainted with one another. "I have always have a soft spot for you and I know you will be a good husband to me. I know you will protect me and our children from anything that could arise. I will be true and devoted only to you."

Draco looks over at me and gives a smile that reaches his eyes. "I'm very pleased to hear that. I am as well elated with you as my betrothed. I know I can trust you and I have always loved you, so moving on from friends to the more physical aspect will surely be a comfortable transition. I will protect you and our future children with my life, this I vow to you. I will only ever bed you and be true to you, I will be a devoted husband that you deserve, Lucy." He states with conviction then gives my hand a comforting squeeze before letting it go and continue to eat his breakfast.

The food is as I remember it, delicious and perfect, just like the house elves use to make it when I would visit. I can't help but smile to myself as I continue to eat my breakfast next to Draco. Though, wee are quiet I don't feel alone in the least. Back home, father was almost always gone so I would eat my meals alone in the large manor and some times I could talk our house elves to sit with me and talk. However, they never did eat, stating it would be unspeakable for them to do so. And I know its true. If father had ever see that he would have punished the lot of us. I swallow thickly just thinking about it. Feeling my stomach turn with disgust at the marred memories floating around in my head I decide I've had enough to eat this morning, I know I can have some biscuits with tea later in the evening with Draco and his mother.

Excusing myself from the table, Draco follows closely and with a gentle hand at my lower back as he guides me into the sitting room. We sit oppose each other at his chessboard and we smile at each other. Maybe this really won't be too bad to be here, at least I have Draco and he makes it easy when I'm around him to not think of my fathers death. We play against each other for a few rounds, Draco wins six matches while I only win four. And as we begin to set up the board for another go his mother walks in and immediately I rise to my feet and curtsy with a warm smile on my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Draco duck his head and give a small bow then we both sit down and watch as Narcissa moves into the room with a beaming smile spread across her beautiful face. "Oh, it makes my heart sing just seeing how well matched you two have become with one another. Though, you were always like that as children. I remember you would run all around the garden holding hands and Draco would always try and show off for you." She says, her eyes moving between the two of us. I feel my face flush with embarrassment and bite at the inside of my cheek to stop myself from letting a bubble of laughter peel out of me from sheer embarrassment alone. "You match each other handsomely. Well enough of this romantic memory speak, I can see I have embarrassed the both of you. We should pop on down to Diagon Alley and collect the things you will need for school, I do hope we can manage to get it all before you head of on the train tomorrow. I worry about you attending a new school with what is happening and especially with only three years left, but that can't be helped and I know Draco will do everything in his power to help you with anything you might need help with. Grab your overcoats and we'll be off."

Without a word Draco races off and comes back shortly with not only his own black overcoat but my light blue one that matches my dress perfectly. I smile at him and let him help me put it on then without thinking I fix his slightly messed up hair and this causes him to turn a light shade of red and turn away from me. With a whimsical chuckle Narcissa grabs a handful of floo powder out of a glass jar sitting on the mantel of the fireplace, then with a green flash and the words of "Diagon Alley," she is gone. Walking over to the fireplace I do the same and know without a doubt in my mind that Draco will follow behind me.

Diagon Alley is just how I remember it, bright and bustling with people everywhere. I smile to myself and let my eyes trail over everything with new awe now that this place will come more custom in my life. The warm soft touch of a hand on my right shoulder has me turning around to face an amused looking Draco who immediately links his hand with mine like a proper gentleman and we make the short walk over to his mother who is making a mental list and checking them on her well manicured fingers. Turning to face us she digs out a pouch and hands it to Draco. "I'm off to purchase Lucida's books, cauldron, and some potions while you two go and get her some quills, stationary, envelops, some seals, and then we can meet up to get the measurements for her robes." She puts forth matter-of-factly and all we can nod in agreement and watch as she turns on her heels elegantly and walks away from us.

"Well, shall we Lucy?" Draco questions, his eyes shining kindly at me. I smile and give a nod as my answer and let him lead me through the crowd of people, I notice that a few people look at us in question, probably because I don't look like someone from around here and to be fair they would be correct since I have lived in France for my whole life. Ignoring their stares and low murmurs to once another I turn and continue looking at all the large shops around us until we come to stop outside of Scrivenshaft's quill shop. Looking over at Draco with excitement shinning out of me I notice his gaze on a shop behind me, turning slightly I smile seeing Quality Quidditch Supplies, is what's captured his attention. With a light laugh I give his shoulder a nudge then let go of his hand. "Why don't you go check out their new brooms and equipment, you know you're going to need the best if you're going to be have me watching you play now." I joke, which causes Draco to effectively laugh loudly, his eyes crinkle up at the edges and for a brief moment he looks just like a normal sixteen year old instead of a soldier in the making.

"You really wouldn't mind? It will just be for a second."

"Not at all, just go Drake. Have fun shopping and I'll meet you-say the robe shop that we passes by?"

I can see the excitement clear as day on Draco's face as well as tell that he's not really listening to me, clearly he's thinking about all the things he needs to buy. "Yeah, okay. Just make sure you're safe. You're the best Lucy, really you're a god send. See you in a while." He states before pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek and handing me the pouch of coins then he's off running to the Quidditch shop with haste. A laugh bubbles out of me and I can't help but shake my head at his childishness then I as well turn around and enter the shop I have my sights set on.

I'm glad to see that the shop isn't that packed and I thank my lucky stars that it doesn't take me long to gather what I need before leaving the shop and decide to do a little of my own sightseeing since I'm never allowed to be by myself. I feel mischievous for not completely doing what I told Draco I would but what he doesn't know won't hurt him and plus I plan on just looking around for a short time before heading over to the robe shop.

With my bag of things I merrily walk along the road with the other witches and wizards. I can't wait to head of to Scotland and start study at Hogwarts. To my left I see a few little kids rush into Honeydukes sweet shop and a older woman chase after, probably their mother. I find myself pausing with the thought of that. I wonder how it would be if my mother were still here. Would she have kept me with her in France? Would she have remarried after my fathers death to some nice man or would she stay a single widow? I feel sorrow roll up in me and tears prick at my eyes as I watch through the shop window as the woman smiles and exchanges conversation with the three small children. I wish more than anything I could have got to know my mother if only just a little bit. To have had a few memories to hold on to, to cherish, but I have nothing but the proof of my life to show that she loved me. She chose to keep me alive and safe while she tossed her life up in the air not knowing her outcome, all just for me. Taking in a deep breath I push away my sadness and shake my head trying to stop myself from spiraling into depression. I dab at the corner of my eyes then begin to start to walk only to stop again as I feel my hair fall down on my shoulders and out of the corner of my eye I see my light blue ribbon fly pass me and down the street and without thinking about being a lady I dash off after it grasping tightly to my bag, with only one thought in my mind and that is to retrieve my late mothers ribbon at all costs. I know I have gained attention for the way I'm acting but I could care less.

My wide eyes watch as the breeze blows my ribbon around in a weightless dance going further away from me until it comes to a stop near a group of kids around my age. "Please stop my ribbon!" I shout at them causing the six of them to jerk their heads over at me then down at the ribbon in question at their feet then quickly the red head with shaggy hair stomps his shoe down on it preventing it from going anywhere and with a heart filled with gratitude I rush over to them just as the shaggy haired boy is picking up my ribbon and standing back up. With a goofy smile he extends the now muddy ribbon towards me and I can't stop myself from looking at the piece of fabric in shock. My mind goes blank as I reach out and take the ribbon from him and stare at it with a sinking heart. Then in the next second the ribbon is snatched away from my hand, looking up with a jerk of my head my eyes lock on a friendly smiling boy with shorter shaggy hair than the other boy. With a swish of his wand the mud vanishes and his smile widens as he returns the ribbon to me. A laugh bubbles out of me and my head falls back as my face heats with a blush. "I hadn't even thought about that. Oh, goodness. I had thought it was ruined." I say looking back at the helpful boy, "thank you ever so much."

With a wave of his hand and a shake of his head he dismisses me, "don't worry about it. This dunderhead never uses his little brain. You don't look familiar, do you go to Hogwarts?" He questions. I smile at him and tilt my head slightly, "I didn't but I will. I am transferring from France. I'm Lucida, Lucida Whittleston. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Really thank you so much, I would have probably been besides myself until I actually calmed down enough to think rationally." I say with a little self-deprecating chuckle. My eyes go from the boy who cleaned my ribbon to the boy standing next to him who look identical then over to the boy who dirtied my ribbon in the first place. Next to him stands a shaggy black haired boy with glasses who I immediately recognize as Harry Potter, next to him stands a pretty brunet girl with big frizzy hair, and next to her a long haired red headed girl.

"Hiya, Lucida. I'm Fred, this is George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." Fred says, pointing at everyone in turn. I beam at them happily, maybe these will be friend to me here in a few days time. I can't push down the amount of hope that balloons in my chest at the prospects of making friends without having Draco having to have a part of him. I guess I am capable than more than I thought. With a slight bounce in my step I step forwards and hug Harry and kiss his cheek on each side of his face as accustom to back home. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I cannot believe I am actually meeting you, you're a legend in France. My best friend Fleur Delacour, she told me about you saving Gabrielle. Thank you so much, she is such a sweet kindhearted child. I couldn't even imagine what could have happened without you. You really are such a kind young man, I bet the all the ladies at school just throw themselves at you. Both brave for justice and handsome, I'm sure of this." I say with a joking air, though looking around at both Ginny and Hermione it seems that they haven't caught on to it and are instead gazing at me with mildly contained disgust. I bit my lip then step back from him feeling awkward and unsure. In France people would be able to tell I was only poking fun and trying to make friends. "Uh, thanks." Harry says with a red flush to his pale cheeks. I lick my lips as my icy blue eyes flicker over the six people in front of me then with a forced smile I take another step backwards. "It was lovely to have met you all, really it was. But I must go. I have a prior engagement to deal with." I put forth then spin around on my pale blue kitten heels and take a few steps as I look around myself and then come to a stop as I realize I'm lost. In my haste to retrieve my ribbon I hadn't paid any attention to my surroundings at all.

My eyes move around my surrounding area, to the shops and the still bustling with people. I only hope I can find that robe shop before Draco does, I wouldn't like to make him wait on me. Just as I am trying to decide which street to take, two hands come down with a gentle pat on my shoulders making me jump slightly in surprise. Looking to my left and right I take note of Fred and George, who smile warmly at me. "You lost huh?" Fred asks. I flush and nod feeling entirely embarrassed. "We could show you the way if you'd like?" George adds on, smiling just as kindly at me. "Won't we guys," George says looking back at the other four who are watching us. Hermione looks like she's smelt something fowl and shakes her head, "no, I can't. I need to pick up a book." Hermione says, her eyes looking at the pair of twins and not coming to rest on me at all. I guess I will have to cross her off on being one of my friends.

"Yeah, I was going to pick up a book as well." Ginny states matter-of-factly. Shoving some of her long red hair over her shoulder she doesn't even try to contain the disgust that shows through on her pretty freckled face. I hold down the rising sorrow as another possible friend gets struck off the list. Back home the girls were a lot friendlier, a lot like myself. I miss my home, my friends-all of it. Being here is going to take some getting some use to. With a small glare placed at me Ginny and Hermione turn tail and walk away from us.

"You really don't have to… I will eventually fine my way." I say weakly, my eyes casted downward as I try to grasp ahold of myself.

"We wouldn't dream of letting a lady who is new here walk around aimlessly, right George?" Fred states glancing briefly at his brother then back at me.

"True, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves, and to turn a lady in need away to the wolves, unheard of." George replies, not missing a beat.

I giggle at their silliness and this causes their smiles to widen. "Are you to coming as well?" George asks looking over at Ron and Harry. They look at each other then back at him and nod shrugging their shoulders.

Fred and George both sling an arm around my shoulders and lead me along with Rob and Harry trailing behind us. "Thank you, really. This is so very helpful to me." I say in a meek voice.

"Don't mention it at all." Fred says. With a casual shrug of his shoulders as he and his twin lead me towards the rob shop. Maybe these four will be my friends at Hogwarts, at least that would be a little start.

In no time at all we arrive in front of a rob shop, but not the one I was expecting but instead of making a fuss I smile at the four boys in turn, "thanks again this means a lot. I'm sure I would have been walking around for a while before I found this place. We'll I hope to see you all at school tomorrow, it would be nice to have a few friendly faces in this new setting." I say not really giving it any thought as I smile in appreciation at the four of them.

"Its fine, really. We couldn't just leave you like the twins said." Harry replies, his cheeks slightly pink. His green eyes look from me to his ratted sneakers and I can't help but smile back. They all seem really nice, who knows maybe Ginny and Hermione will start to like me as well after getting to know me.

"Well, I should get my robes. I'm sure I would get a lot of weird stares if I showed up in a dress like this," I say offhandedly.

"I don't know about that." Ron mumbles lowly, his pale ears turning a bright red.

"Well thanks again." I blush with my words my eyes meeting with Fred's brown eyes and as I stare into them I can't help but find them enchanting and very inviting. Somehow so warm that it almost feels like home. I feel a flush of embarrassment at my wayward thoughts and run my fingers through my hair before quickly putting it back up in my ribbon with deft fingers. My eyes look over his shoulder at the door of the rob shop and with an awkward wave at the boys I walk around the twins and enter the robe shop.

The cheery woman behind the counter grins at me and walks around to stand in front of me, her loos cured brown hair hanging around her shoulders. "Welcome, my dear. Can I help you with a measurement today?" She asks friendly. Making me feel relaxed in an instant and I couldn't be happier. I follow her over to a small platform where she waste no time before she starts to measure me and as she does that the bell over the door rings signaling customers. "I'll be with you in a few minutes." The kind woman calls out the new customers. I can't stop myself from glancing at the entrance and find myself looking in surprise at the twins, Ron, and Harry. I let out a flustered laugh and look back at the mirror in front of me as the shop keeper walks around me and measures me for my school robes. "So you need robes as well?" I question with a raised eyebrow, internally enjoying the prospects of new friends at this new school. If I have a few more friends beside Draco and a couple of other purebloods I've met in my life than that school won't seem so scary and big.

"No. Just thought we'd stick around and show you around. We couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to you." Fred says with a mischievous smile that makes me giggle uncontrollably. I know that my face must be a nice shade of red by now but I can't make myself care in the least.

"So, how do you like England so far?" George asks with curiosity.

"It's lovely as ever. I've been to England before, its just that my father passed so I've been taken in by some relatives and now I'll be going to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbaton. I very much look forward of getting to experience Hogwarts. My best friend he goes there and he says it's a great school. I can't wait to see the castle and to watch the Quidditch matches." I state happily.

"You like Quidditch?" Ron questions, a smile playing on his thin lips.

"Yeah, I like it very much so. How could I not? It is an excellent game. My best friend plays seeker. He taught me all that I know when we were little." I say catching Fred's gaze in the mirror and immediately I drop his gaze and look at my pale blue heels as a light blush tints my cheeks pink.

"Is that so? Harry plays seeker as well. He's excellent at it." Ron boasts as if he were speaking about himself. I can't help but laugh.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, uh… I've been seeker since my second year." Harry awkwardly puts forth, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"That's impressive. My friend has as well. He's the best. He is the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met that is male." I say with a small chuckle.

I open my mouth to say something else but then the shop keeper asks, "you need Hogwarts robes, correct?"

I nod meekly and tuck a stray stand of hair behind my ear and look down at my hands that I have knotted in front of me. Its so exciting yet terrifying to be starting over at sixteen. But I do have Draco and these four new possible friends, so it won't be that bad. It can't.

With a gentle smile the shop keeper walks off into the backroom and I step down from the platform and take a seat in the empty seat next to Fred. I sit delicately like a lady as I'm suppose to and as I turn to ask Fred and the rest of them a question the door of the shop rings as a new customer enters. My eyes sweep over to the door and as they do, a wide smile blooms across my lips as I see Draco.

"Draco!" I exclaim excitedly, getting up from my seat I rush towards him and hug him tightly. He smiles at me briefly before scowling and looking behind me and I flush remembering the new friends I might have made. "These are my new friends." I exclaim with joy.

I watch as Draco scowls at me with barely vailed anger in his eyes. "I was worried about you when I couldn't find you at Gladrag's but I see you've come to madam Malkin's instead." He states looking at me trying to make me understand his plight. And I feel a large wave of regret infuse in me, at making him wait for me, for me not showing up, and that he had to come search me down.

"I'm sorry. I just got lost and Fred, George, Ron, and Harry showed me here. I couldn't remember the name of the robe shop we were supposed to meet but this one seems well enough. Everyone is so nice, I'm glad. I seen the robes in the front window and I think these robes will be just as good as the ones from France." I gush with barely contained excitement.

Draco looks at me and I watch as he grits his teeth and contains himself before turning to look at my new possible friends.

"So, do you make it a must coming to a young woman's defense?" He questions with a hard glare that make me feel uneasy. "Or maybe you were hoping for a taste of Lucida. Did you think that if you showed her kindness that she's melt into your hand like some slag? I think not. You better watch yourselves, Potter, Weasels. Lucy, we need to go meet mother so we'll be off."

I look from Draco to my new friends. "Draco!" I say about to abolish him.

"Lucida, be quiet!" He replies harshly silencing me. I drop my head and feel my heart fill with lead at his harsh reply to me. I feel my eyes burn with tears that I won't let fall. I hear the soft humming of the kind shop keeper come back into the room. "We would like to put a rush on her order and have them sent to the Malfoy manor as soon as tomorrow morning before the train leaves for Hogwarts." Draco insists.

"Of course we can, Mr. Malfoy." She replies in a business voice making me feel even worse about this situation.

"Charge it to the Malfoy account please." Draco says before pulling me towards the door, not even waiting for her reply. I fear his anger at me and start thinking about the punishments I've received from my father through the years and then immediately chastise myself for even thinking Draco could be that cruel. Sure he was mean but who knows the history between them and him. He's still my kind caring Draco. And my Draco is nothing but a kind gentlemen, who cares for everyone. I smile faintly and hurriedly intertwine his fingers with mine and hold his hand tightly in my own. He looks over at me and almost immediately he lets out a sigh and smiles faintly at me, "sorry about that. They just grind my nerves to the ending point. They're jerks, the lot of them." He say in a slightly contained aggravated voice that makes me feel bad for even talking to them. "I'm sorry Drake. I just thought they might be nice. I was lost and they helped me to that robe shop." I put forward in a small voice that cause Draco to stop walking and pull me to a stop as well. He lets out a loud aggravated sigh then even quicker pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for acting this way, its just that I was so worried about you and then I found you with those jerks, I couldn't stand it. You're too good for people like them." He informs.

"And what type of people are they?" I question as he steps back from me a little.

"They're terrible. Very judgmental and self absorbed. Nothing you should get mixed up in especially with you-know-who on our backs already."

I pale at his words alone and drop my head so I'm looking at my kitten heels, my eyes trail over the pale blue fabric, silently wishing we were born to a different kind of life, a free one.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, I'll try not to do it again, its just I always worry about you… We should go meet up with mother, but lets grab some ice cream before we do, as an apology from your fiancé." Draco says in a soft comforting voice as he looks at me pleadingly. I can only nod and faintly smile at him then let him pull me by our intertwined hands down the street.

Draco takes me to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, I find us an empty table while Draco goes and orders our ice cream. Idly I toy with my necklace as my eyes sweep around the room, taking in the happy chattering customers. "You still have that?" Draco asks as he sits down next to me, setting a strawberry ice cream in front of me and a chocolate one in front of his self. I look at him feeling lightly confused and rise an eyebrow in question, this causes him to smile and jut his chin towards my neck. Looking down I see my pointer finger and thumb that toy and twist with silver necklace around my neck that I never take off. It was a gift from Draco when we were fourteen, a sign of our engagement. Engraved on the heart locket is 'DM+LW' and inside I keep a picture of the pair of us.

"Of course I do. I keep all the gifts you give me." I reply without a thought as I stare at Draco, who's face turns pink and a smile slips onto his lips. His eyes drift down to his bowl of ice cream as he readies a bite.

"I do as well." He replies, his eyes fly to mine and we smile at each other.

"I can't wait to show you around Hogwarts and Hogsmeades. We'll even get to sit with each other during classes, you're going to love the Slytherin common room. Its right under the great lake, you can watch the fish and merpeople, and some times even the giant squid. Not to mention the huge library, you'll just love it."

"I'm sure I will. I'm excited, I just hope people will be nice like in France. Tell me Draco, will your friends like me?"

"Of course, what's there not to like about you? They'd have to be fools to not like you. And besides if that were to happen they would no longer be my friends."

I smile to myself happily and take Draco's lead and begin to shovel some ice cream into my mouth. The strawberry ice cream tastes fantastic, so must so that I pile bite after bite into my mouth until my bowl is clean then with a pleased smile I look up at Draco. A laugh bubble out of me as I see some chocolate on the corner of his mouth, with one of the paper napkins on the table I reach over to Draco and dab the spot clean making Draco flush. "Thanks," he murmurs lowly pushing his empty bowl towards the middle of the table next to mine. "Let's go." With a smile I get up and take his extended hand and follow him out of the shop.

"Did you like it?" He questions, pulling me closer to his side so I'm not bumped from someone on the crowded street.

"Yes! We'll have to go there again, it was very delicious. Ooh, I want to go to Honeydukes, I want to pick up some treats for you."

Flushing Draco looks at me from the corner of his eye, "yeah?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to get you a gift for taking me in. I've been busy with my fathers dealings…"

"Did anyone come to talk to you while you were in France?"

"…Yeah-uh, a few people actually. It was a bit unnerving, they were really oily and creepy. They would look at me too long in such an unsettling way and… I know they were sent to see if I knew something about whatever my father was tasked with but I didn't and I think they knew it right away, so they mainly left me alone. Though, one of them, Mr. Dolohov, he was a bit more touchy and would follow me around, but your father showed up with the letter stating that your family would be taking me in since we're engaged and he tried to make a deal with your father about him getting me for a while… Your father used the Crucio curse on him and that was it, I packed my thing and headed to your house."

Draco's hand tightens around my hand making me feel his worry and comfort that he silently offers me. "That swine better know his place, if he tries to come for you again I'll kill him myself." Draco grits out in a hushed whisper for only me to hear.

"Its not worth it, he's not worth that Draco. Don't split yourself because of some vile pervert like him. If he tries something again, I'll speak directly with you-know-who. He wouldn't let someone come between our union, it have far more gain than anything Mr. Dolohov can offer. So just you mind yourself and keep the both of us safe."

With gritted teeth Draco nods, "I'm a lucky man that I have such a kind and intelligent fiancée, you keep my head on straight… I don't know what I would do without you, thing are getting difficult at home. I think some time really soon, he'll make me take the mark-I'm scared. I just want to leave, take you and leave somewhere far away to keep us safe. Hell maybe even some muggle place, I know you'd like that." He says in a grave tone before giving me a small smile towards the end of his sentence.

"We must finish school first before there is any talk about that. Besides, enough of such depressing things, you have to come up with a list so sweets you would like me to get you. I'll spoil you so much, Drake."

Laughing with a shake of his head Draco smiles and lead me further down the street then into the very vibrant and loud shop of Honeydukes, and immediately we are fifteen years-old, laughing along like the other patrons as we grab different goodies and sweets in a basket then bring it up to the cash register. I smile happily to myself as I hand Draco the pouch of money and watch him pay for our treats, "Could you box them up, please?" I say to the woman behind the counter, she gives me a tight lipped nod then begins to arrange them into two fairly large boxes. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of red hair and not being able to stop myself I smile and turn to have a look. Almost immediately my eyes meet with the glaring eyes of Ginny. Frowning slightly I shift my eyes over the group of six and notice a few new faces with them, a pudgy boy with crooked buck teeth, a cute ebony skinned boy with wild hair, and a far off looking blond haired girl. I also notice that they all are glaring my way as well, all besides the blond girl. My frown deepens and my heart drops with frustration and sorrow.

I just need to win them over, that and get them and Draco to see the good in each other, and when they do I'm sure that we'll all be fast friends. Forcing a smile to my face I raise a hand towards them in greeting only for them to turn their backs to me and further my dread. With a difficult swallow I turn back around just as the woman behind the counter is finishing off tying the boxes closed with a large purple and gold ribbon before pushing them towards up.

"Thank you." I say with a smile, but its only met with a hard stare and my confusion to deepen. Maybe things will be a lot more difficult than in France.

Before I know it Draco is once again holding my hand and pulling me out the door. However, we come to a fast stop when we almost run right into his mother. She looks at us with a light smile and slight shake of her head, "I knew I'd find you here or gawking over the latest Quidditch gear, I swear you'll never change dear." She say kindly, though her face turns that of a stern high-class wife's in a fraction of a second.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Malfoy, I just want to get something for Draco. I know how much he loves sweets, so I thought that would be a good gift for him and he'd have it for a while during school. I didn't realize how long we were until Draco insisted we should be heading to look for you. I am quite terribly sorry." I put forth giving a bow of my head in regret. Fearing I might have caused trouble for Draco, without meaning to. It just shows how much more I will have to think about things nowadays.

"It can't be helped, but I'm glad you two were so swept up in your time together. It shows what a well matched pair you two truly are." Narcissa says, turning on her stylish heels she leads us down the street.

"Mother, I've already taken care of getting her robes for school." Draco informs his mother, who simply just nods continuing to lead us on our way. She leads us further down the street and as we pass by the Eeylops Owl Emporium and I can't help but stop by the small shop next to it sits a grey and white full breed Kneazle. I find myself smiling gently at the creature with fascination and my smile only grows larger when its intelligent icy blue eyes fix on my own. It tilts its head to the side then lets out a loud yowl and claws at the cage, as if trying to get to me. It then looks off to my side and observes Draco and Narcissa before focusing on me again and lets out an even louder yowl and tries to press itself as far up against the side of the cage as it can. My heart swells with affection and I can't help but reach of for this fascinating creature but just as I'm about ready to reach into the cage to pet it my hand is stopped by an old woman who barely looks at me, her green eyes fixed on the Kneazle. "I'd be careful of that thing. It has a right fowl mood, always biting and such. We're probably going to have to release him somewhere away from people since we can't sell him." She says off handedly.

My eyes widen at her words and I gaze back at the beautiful intelligent creature being held in that rather small cage. It's eyes are fixed solely on me and yowls pleadingly and with my heart melting I pull my hand free from the woman and without a single inkling of fear I reach into the cage and pet its head and to my hearts content it starts to purr happily and nuzzle up against the palm of my hand. "Draco, I want him." I say, glancing over my shoulder at my fiancé with wide pleading eyes, I watch his face as he nods giving in and I squeal throwing myself at him in a tight hug. "Oh he is perfect, he'll keep me good company while you're busy, I'm sure of it." I state positively.

"How are you so sure he's a he?" Draco wonders aloud looking over my shoulder as he hugs me to look at the creature in question.

"I just feel it, I don't know I can't really tell. He may be in bad need of a trimming of his coat, but he's perfect." I grin.

Draco chuckles happily and kisses my cheek then releases me from our hug and follow the surprised shopkeeper into the shop to pay for my new pet. I beam brightly and look over to Narcissa who is looking at me with such a gentle and kind eye as her lips barely suppress a smile. "What are you going to name him?" Narcissa questions as she walks beside me as I once again walk up to the cage. "I think he looks like a Regulus to me." I state confidently and as if agreeing to my words Regulus gives a content purr. My eyes look over at a surprised looking Narcissa, who watches me closely. I smile at her once again and quickly unlock the cage and pick up my new best friend. "You're going to be my best friend, aren't you Regulus." I say holding my Kneazle close to my face and peppering a few kisses to his fuzzy face and to my delight he begins to nuzzle against my cheek, yowling lowly.

In no time at all Draco comes back out of the store carrying a few bags, probably things for Regulus. "So what did you name this fur ball?" He questions stroking under the Kneazle's chin which he seems to love.

"Regulus, I think it fits him well. What do you think darling?" I say batting my eyes jokingly at him.

Draco bursts out laughing heartily and nods as he looks at me with brimming affection in his steely grey eyes. "It's perfect."

With a last kiss to Regulus' fuzzy face I put him into the carrier that Draco has in his left hand then link my arm with his and lay my head on his shoulder as we follow him mother up the street a little more then into the leaky cauldron and over to a backroom where a fireplace is then take turns returning to the manor.

On my return to the manor, just a short bit before Draco, I am met with the very unnerving face of a smiling Lord Voldemort. I feel my heart drop and my stomach turn in fear. "Ah, Lucida, my lovely flower. I would like to have a word with you shortly, if you would feel so inclined." He say with a sinister smile playing on his thin pale lips, his slit eyes burning into me.

"Of course, my lord," I say with a small smile and slight bow then with a ever dropping heart I follow after him down the hallway of the manor. Behind me I hear the sound of the fireplace crackling with the appearance of Draco, I know he must already be getting concern with my lack of appearance but I know even he can't save me right now.

Lord Voldemort leads me to a back room and immediately closes the door behind me. I watch him with wide uncertainty in my light blue eyes as he walks around the desk that can only be that of Lucius Malfoy's and sits down in the a large extravagant green velvet chair. And I'm left with nothing else to do than sit in the seat in front of the desk with diligence. Voldemort observes me with slight interest and a chilling smile that does nothing to ease my dread. I watch as he folds his hands on the desk in front of himself. I wait with baited breath as he observes me. "Do you have love for me, Lucida?" He questions with a terrifying smirk.

"Of course, my lord," I immediately reply. He observes me with calculative eyes then a snake like grin spreads across his lips.

"And if I asked you to do a task for me, you'd respond?" He asks with vigor.

I swallow hard and nod to myself then lick my lips, "I'd respond yes. Anything you need my lord."

I watch as he smiles at me and I feel even sicker than I already had been feeling. But instead of letting it show I force a smile like I'm use to doing and wait patiently for him to continue. And with no time wasted he doesn't disappoint.

"I would like to task you will getting close to a one, Harry Potter. I want you to find out his weaknesses and help me find out a way to get him alone to destroy him." He replies with a sneer of delight.

I feel the air leave me as I picture the nice looking boy I had met only a few minutes before, the nice and kind looking boy who had his life designed before him without any say from himself. With a nod to please him I smile, "I would be honored to do this task for you my lord. I am happy to pledge myself to you. To prove myself a worthy ally. I won't let you down." I say feeling detached.

He smiles widens making me think of a bloodsucking vampire. His long pale fingers drum momentarily on the top of the desk. "Then it is settled. You are going to do just that for me, my little French flower." He says with a haunting chuckle. "Now, give me you're arm my dear."

I look at him with fear rimmed eyes and my heart in my throat. But all the same I offer him my arm, which he takes without a seconds thought. He locks his hand around my arm I do the same and looks deep into my eye as I hold down my fear and do the same. With a flourish wave of his wand, not breaking eye contact he aims his want tip at our conjoined arms.

"Do you Lucida Lyra Whittleston Grindelwald, vow to do my bidding."

"I will."

"To intergrade yourself into Harry Potter's life and give me reports on him?"

"I will."

"To, vow to work for me and take the mark when seen fit?"

"I solemnly vow my lord that I will."

With another wave of his wand a gold light flies from the tip of his wand and envelops our joined hands, and wrist that are grasped together in a binding fire, binding us in an unbreakable vow. I feel my heart drop even lower into the pits of despair that I had ever thought possible.

"What a magnificent young lady you are, Ms. Grindelwald, or should I start calling you Mrs. Malfoy now?" Voldemort questions with a sly grin. He releases my wrist and sits back in his seat with a calculative eye pointed at me. "I have has a word or two with Mr. Anton Dolohov. He was quite persistent on the matter of your betrothal. Saying he thinks he would make a wiser husband for you, than young Draco. That with this union I would gain far more than I would with the Malfoy's. What, say you?"

I open my mouth then snap it close finding it hard to produce words with the scary looming thought of that disgusting man as my husband, of the things he could surely do to me and me feeling faint. But with the poise I'm expected to have I swallow thickly and sit even straighter in my seat. "I can assure you that Draco and I are a perfect match. We will bring great promise and pride to you my lord. My fiancé and I are your devoted servants who only wish to serve you and bring you great pleasure with the down fall of Harry Potter and all that stand in you way, my lord." I say in a confident tone that surprises myself, not knowing I could sound so sure and strong when though I am extremely terrified.

Lord Voldemort looks at me with concealed emotions in his black eyes then he lets out a boast of laughter and slams his hand down on the top of the desk with a large snake like smile on his pale face. "I agree whole heartedly, Ms. Grindelwald. That is why I sent him elsewhere as well told him to steer clear of you. You will make a great Malfoy bride." He states calmly. His pointed eyes look almost through me and I'm glad that he buys everything that I give to him. "You may go my dear girl, have a splendid time at Hogwarts and makes sure to mingle lively and gain lots of friends."

"Yes, my lord."

With a deep curtsy I turn and leave the room with a sad ache in my chest and a deep sorrow lingering over my head I leave the room. Almost as soon as I leave the room I am met with a distraught looking Draco who hurriedly wraps a warm caring arm around my shoulder and leads me up the staircase and to my new room.

On entering my room I let my body sag against Draco's and allow him to lead me over to my bed where he gingerly sits me down then I half pay attention as he puts up a silencing charm and locks us in my room. Then before I know it, he is kneeling in front of me with concern marring his handsome features. "What did he want? Did he say anything of concern?" He questions. Though, we are alone I notice he still keeps his voice low. Looking at him I can only continue to feel empty, yet terrified I might cause the one person I have left any type of problems.

"He made me make an unbreakable vow… He wants me to keep an eye on Potter and give him surveillance on him. He kept calling me by his name-my father and grandfather's. Its like he get some kind of thrill that Gellert Grindelwald's granddaughter is under his thumb, its sickening. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm related to such a horrible man, someone who did such unspeakable things in the past. I'm afraid of what they'll do to me. Will they write me off as just the same as him? Will I somehow become like him? Father always use to get so mad at me because I excelled in such an mirroring way of my grandfather that he never could. I think he hated me for what he lacked… But, I don't want any of it if it means trouble. I just want to lead a normal happy life." I confess with a down casted head.

I feel rather than see Draco move to sit next to me and then quickly pull me into his arms, tightly squeezing me to his slender body and the wave of strength I was somehow retaining intact wavers then falls all together and I begin to bawl like a child. The whole while Draco runs his fingers through my now down hair and hum softly as I continue to cry into his chest. After a while my tears dry and I'm left with a slight hiccupping when it does. "You don't have to fear anything, you are so different than him. You could never become like him, its impossible. As for the vow, I'll do everything in my power to help you with it, I promise. We'll get through this then we'll head off on our own adventures, without all this evilness hanging over our heads. You will never be alone again Lucy. I will always be by your side helping and protecting you, till the very end." Draco informs, rubbing circles onto my back as he speaks. I nod mutely and burrow further into his chest, keeping my face hidden form him for a while longer before the low rumbling of our stomachs fill the air then with a burst of laughter I move back from Draco and meet his kind grey gaze. How anyone could not like him is beyond me, there can't possibly be anyone as sweet and caring as him. He has always went out of his way to protect me and keep me safe, ever since we were small.

"How about I have a house elf bring us up some dinner and we just hang out here? We can stay here just the two of us until we can leave tomorrow. No one will be suspicious if two betrothed wanted to spend some quality time alone." He insists, a gentle smile lighting up his face.

"Okay, we could do that." I hurriedly agree. I watch him with unseeing eyes as he gets up and unlock the door then disappear only to return a few seconds later with a large tray of food for us to share. I give a fain smile of appreciation then tuck in to the delicious meal as soon as Draco sets the tray down on the bed between us. The Blanquette De Veau is beyond expectations even though we are not in France and I can't help but smile thinking about having this very meal three weeks ago with the Delacour's. We pare it with a lovely red Bordeaux to drink and some French cheese puffs. I smile happily to myself, thinking about how lucky I am to have someone so caring and loyal as Draco as my friend let alone Fiancé.

When we are done feasting we lounge back against the headboard of the large bed and enjoy our comfortable silence, that is until there is a sharp knock at the door that causes us to both sit up immediately then glance at each other before snapping our eyes back at the closed door. With a look of uncertainty Drago gives my hand a quick squeeze then gets off the bed and walks over to open the door, on the other side of the door is another small house elf definitely a different one from last time. He looks up at Draco with large saucer eyes. "The Missus of the manor has requested the two of you in the parlor." He squeaks out before rushing off with a pop. Draco sends me a backwards glance then extends his hand towards me, which I take without a seconds thought. We walk hand in hand to the parlor, only to be met with the sight of Draco's parents, Lord Voldemort, and a few of the death eaters. I feel dread pool in my stomach at the sight and tighten my grasp on Draco's hand. Silently we stand before them and watch them, not knowing what to expect.

Narcissa rises from her seat on the loveseat next to Lucius and strides over to us and presents Draco with a black case and at this he drops my hand and retrieves it. I watch him as he stare at the case and with his focus so trained on the case I look closed at it as well and take note that it is in fact that of a ring case. Swallowing thickly I glance up and see as Narcissa sits next to her husband once again and watches us like the ret of the people in the room. Movement out of the corner of my eyes causes me to look back over at Draco then widen my eyes as I see him kneeled in front of me with a serious and yet scared expression on his face. "Lucida, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I have loved you for just as long. It would being me great pleasure and delight if you would agree to be my wife." He states in a strong confident voice even though his eyes look anything but it. With a shy smile at feeling everyone's eyes on me I can only smile wider and nod, "yes, of course Draco."

With a relieved sigh Draco slips the delicate ring on my left ring finger with a shaky hand. Looking down at the ring I can easily tell this is a treasured heirloom for the Malfoy's and I feel grateful that we're getting this awkward proposal over on some length. My gaze drifts back to Draco, who is getting up from the ground, his pale cheeks stained a faint red and I can't help but blush as well.

"Ah, what a splendid union in deed this will be." Lord Voldemort muses with a snake like smile on his thin lips.

"Congratulations." Narcissa and Lucius state at the same time.

"Well done, Draco." A few of the death eaters say as they walk up to us and clap Draco on the back harshly making him grimace. I watch as Draco sends a pleading look towards his mother and I can't but follow his reaction. "Why don't you two head on up to bed. You've got a big eventful day ahead of you." Narcissa states with a flourish movement with one of her well manicured hands and with this Lucius and Lord Voldemort nod in agreement.

"Remember what we talked about Ms. Grindelwald." Voldemort reminds with a sinister look towards me before leaving the room with his black robe billowing behind him. One by one everyone else in the room follows after him until it is just Draco and I. We give each other a short shy look then we leave the room as well.

On reaching my room Draco presses a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth then in a blushing rush he darts off to his own quarters. I stay standing in the hall way for a short moment longer watching Draco's back as he walks away from me before heading into my room as well. Inside my room I throw up a silencing charm and a locking spell once again on the room then plop down on the bed with a low sigh. Pulling my knees to my chest I can't help but stare at the ring on my finger and feel a strange billowing feeling in my chest. Pulling off the ring I quickly unfasten my necklace and slip the ring on it before refastening the chain around my neck and drop it out of sight underneath the collar of my dress. Feeling frustrated and sorrow filled I throw myself back against the bed and do a swift spell to change clothing then I absentmindedly stare up at the white ceiling feeling unbelievably trapped, like some type of animal. I wonder if my mother felt this way while being with my father? Was she happy? I sure hope she was. I like to pretend that she was, that my father may have been a completely different person in those days and cherished her deeply.

There are so many bloody skeletons hanging in my family closet that I am too afraid to search into them, to see what really occurred. What everything was like, and instead just take what I hear around me with a grain of hard to swallow salt with it. With a yawn I turn the lights off and close my eyes, letting myself be consumed by sleep.

The way he looks thrashing on the ground is too much to take. I want to turn away but I know I can't. If I do then I might as well admit my involvement in his failure to complete his task. The sight of his dark ruby red blood soaking into the white carpet turns my stomach with disgust and threaten for me to loose my breakfast. No fifteen year-old should have to witness this. Though, I have witnessed quite a lot someone my age shouldn't but that's just the way the dice rolled in my life. Deep blue ones almost like my own meet mine and in them I see a deep overwhelming sense of regret. But regret for what? For not finishing me off before this happened to him? It was no secret he disliked me. Regret that he never treated me like his proper daughter let alone like a living breathing human bean. Maybe, he feels he wishes he could swap places with me, kill the girl who succeeded the powers he always wished to inherit from his own father. The sharp shrill screams coming from his pale lips are agonizing to hear and make my eyes well up with tears I can't let fall. His dirty blond hair is stained significantly with his own blood and the flesh of his body we can see are marred with angry seeping red cuts. Then everything goes eerily quiet, and I'm not sure of a thing anymore. But one thing that is obvious to me is that the man who is my father is now deceased and I am alone.

I awake with a sharp gasp and fly up into a sitting positon in bed. My wide tear blurred eyes rank over the my dark encased room, looking for the men from my dream but with no avail. I let out a shaky breath as more tears pour down my cheeks. Fisting my hands into my blanket, I hold the white fabric to my mouth to muffle the cries that wretch my body, not wanting to hear my own despair. The world around me is asleep and I'm still stuck in this nightmare of reality, not knowing what will befall me. Will I end up like my parents and become dead? Will I somehow be incarcerated like my grandfather? Will people besmirch my name just like Voldemort's? Will my life be domed to false and pretend happiness? Will I ever feel true happiness again or just live every seconds to stay alive?

With a heavy heart, I forcefully calm myself down and lay back in bed. I know I won't be able to fall back asleep so the only thing I can do is watch as the moonlight dances over the wall of my room until it grows brighter and brighter, telling me of the new day.

Ever so slowly I take a shower in my attached bathroom then dress into knee length silk pale blue dress with nude stockings and a pair of pale blue kitten heels, before fixing my long blond hair into a fishtailed braid that hangs over my left shoulder. Delicately I put in a pair of sapphire and diamond that were once my mothers. Looking at myself I almost want to laugh, I look as if I am going back to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I guess it will take me a little bit of time to get use to the more casual dressing of Hogwarts.

I stay in my room for as long as I can, packing up my luggage trunks for Hogwarts the whole time my dream from last night hangs over me hauntingly keeping me locked away in my mind, but then the soft knock against my door lets me know that I have to leave my room. "Lucy, it's about time to head over to Kings Cross Station." The kind voice of Draco says from on the other side of the door. I take a deep breath then plaster on a wide beaming smile and open the door to see my worried looking Fiancé who looks relieved the seconds he sets his eyes on me. Walking side by side we link hands and walk downstairs, "one of the elves will take care of our luggage for us." Nodding next to him I bite at my bottom lip, feeling my nerves start to flare up at the prospects of having to start a complete new in life. To have to start making new friends once again like when I was eleven and I had just started school at Beauxbatons. And thinking about how I have to make nice and become friends with Harry Potter, who along with his friends seem to hate me for reasons I do not know.

Coming into the sitting room we take a seat next to each other and wait for his parents who appear almost immediately, which I couldn't be happier with. I just want to hurry up and get to Hogwarts to get these nerves out. The sooner I am there the sooner that I will get some peace and will be able to mix myself in with this new life.

Looking around the empty room I instantly realize that I have somehow let myself become so swept away with my sadness that I have somehow forgot about my new little pet. With wide eyes I turn to look at Draco. "Do you know where Regulus is?" I question, not trying to hide my concern for my little fluff ball. Draco smiles at me then pats soothingly at my back, "he's fine. I had one of the house elves give him a much needed trim then he feasted like a king and soon after fell asleep. Don't worry about a thing. He will be with all your things once you get to your room in Hogwarts." Draco informs making me feel relief.

"Oh, well thanks Drake. I don't know what I would do without you." I state leaning into his side, just then his mother strolls into the room in a floor-length deep grey dress that compliments her pale skin and black and blond hair. Smiling at her we both get to our feet and stand before her.

"Your father will be to busy to see you off to the station this time Draco, but he ends his best wishes to the pair of you." She puts forth with a sad look in her eye as she gaze at her son.

Glancing at Draco from the corner of my eye I can tell he's trying to act like it doesn't bother him and maybe to anyone on the outside it would appear that way, but to me, someone who has known him his whole life, I know how upset he is and my heart goes out to him.

"No matter, shall we head out mother?"

"Very well, shall we you two." She replies then walks over to the fireplace and grabs a handful of floo. We walk after her but just as she disappears I stop in my stride and pull Draco into a tight embrace. "He must be very busy, I'm sure he wanted to see you off. He loves you, he is your father… Things are hard right now but they will get better, just you wait." I whisper into his ear trying to comfort him. He hugs me back with just as much strength then lets go of me to give me a forced smile, his eyes tinged with tiredness. "I know, you're right. I just wish it was already over."

"So do I Draco, so do I."

With a last glance at each other we step up to the fireplace and each grab a handful of floo powder. I step into the fireplace first and give Draco one last smile before throwing down the floo powder at my feet and say "the Leaky Cauldron." And with that I get sucked into the floo network and arrive swiftly to the Leaky Cauldron where Narcissa Malfoy waits for us, and right behind me Draco arrives as well.

Following after his mother, Draco and I walk side by side, our hands occasionally brushing against each others but we pay it no mind and continue to follow his mother out into Diagon Alley then into Kings Cross Station and over to platform nine and three-quarters.

With a thick swallow I look at the brick wall in front of us, my eyes no doubt look uncertain and this causes Draco to laugh. Ignoring his laughter I look around and watch as a slender blond with wayward hair and a strange sense of style skips off towards the wall a tall man with his long blond hair tied back and in equally strange attire follows closely behind her pushing a trolley cart. Looking at the girl closely I recognize her as being the same blond from yesterday, who was hanging out with Harry and his friends. Glancing back over at her no doubt father I feel my heart lodge into my throat as I see the symbol on his scarf and without thinking I walk after him at a brisk pace. Before I know it I've walked through the wall but I pay no attention to it and instead hurry up and jog after the man, "excuse me, sir?" I call after him and thankfully he looks over his shoulder at me then give a slight unsure smile and comes to a stop as does the girl he's with, they both look at me with curiosity.

"Yes, how can I help you young lady?" The man questions as he eyes me suspiciously.

I feel my face flush from embarrassment and briefly duck my head and suck in a breath of air before rising my head and looking into his eyes, "your scarf-where-can I ask where you got it?" I ask trying to keep the hysteria from my voice as emotions start to swell up in me.

In seconds a smile blooms across both of their faces, and surprisingly it helps me feel at ease. "Oh this, I fashioned it myself." He replies with pride.

"My father creates a lot of splendid things." The girl informs with a faraway look in her blue eyes.

I feel unsure know all of a sudden, had I been wrong? Was he just someone who favored the deathly hallows and not a supporter of grandfather? I feel foolish, not even sure why that thought had even occurred to me or why I would even care. But I guess I do, if me dashing after some strangers had anything to tell by it. "Do you like the hallows?" I ask, trying to keep the dull annoyance at myself out of my voice.

Smiling broadly he nods at me, "oh yes we are. Luna and I love the story and believe it to be true-I beg your pardon but I don't recall catching your name. I am Xenophilius Lovegood and this is my daughter Luna."

"Oh pardon me, I didn't say. My name is Lucida, Lucida Whittleston."

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Luna questions. Her eyes look me over as if she's trying to see if she can recall me from somewhere.

"Oh yes, I've transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, actually."

Luna's eyes open slightly wider and as she opens her mouth to say something a hand clamps on my shoulder making me jump. Turning around I come face to face with Draco, "we should board." He states evenly, not even sparing a glance at Luna and her father. With a meek nod and a low mumbled bye to Luna and her father I follow after Draco. We say a quick goodbye to his mother then board the train. As I follow after Draco, who is looking for an empty compartment, all the while we get gawked at, probably from my being there. I feel slightly guilty for gaining so much attention and silently curse my mothers bloodline, wishing I was just a regular pureblooded witch.

Coming to the end of one of the train cars Draco opens up a empty compartment and gestures for me to go in, I do and he follows behind. We sit next to each other and gaze out the window waiting for the train to take off.

"So, what did you want to talk with that girl about?" Draco questions, trying to lace his voice with disinterest but since I've known him so long he doesn't achieve it. I send him a brief glance then look back out the window.

"I don't know why, but I for some reason taught I recognized her from school but then I realized I'm no longer in France. I guess it will take a little bit to get use to this new environment." I find myself saying the lie so easily. I feel guilty and bad for lying to him but I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want him to think I for some reason idolize my grandfather and went stupidly after someone I thought might have been a supporter of his, all because I have no idea. Yeah that's a way to get myself thrown in the looney bin.

He observes me for a couple seconds before shrugging it off then with an over the top yawn he sprawls out on the compartment seat and rests his head in my lap and I subconsciously run my fingers through his silky hair. "This is just like when we were kids." Draco muses, a smile playing on his lips as he closes his eyes. "I always liked you doing that, my mom use to do that for me when I was really small. It makes me feel so comfortable-so loved."

"I guess I did do this a lot when we were kids. Though, as I remember you're the one who made me do it." I giggle. The memory of a pouting seven year old Draco, begging me with a puppy dog face to rub his hair for him since his father had forbidden his mother form doing it anymore, stating Draco was too old to be treated like a child. I had weakly protested but then finally agreed and he fell asleep almost immediately.

Draco lets out a laugh probably from remember that scene as well, the tips of his ears turn a faint pink. "You liked doing it, though." He retorts with a smirk playing on his lips, eyes still closed in pleasant peace and I don't waste my breath trying to deny it. Why I had no love shown to me as a child from my father, Draco had his mother but once he turned seven his father abolished that treatment stating he needed to grow up to be a man and not a little sissy. He always looked after me and kept me company. He was always kind to me and brought me grifts for my birthdays and Christmas, while my own father pretended I didn't exist. I didn't have much to offer my best friend, so if he asked me to let him lay his head in my lap and stroke his hair for a while, who was I to turn that down. He was my very best and only friend until I was eleven, then I had become fast friends with Fleur and a few other girls at Beauxbaton.

"So they really do that sorting thing you told me about?" I question after a short while of sitting in silence, the view outside out compartment is beginning to swiftly drift by.

"Yeah, they usually have all the first years take turns and then send them off to their house tables, but it shall be a lot different for you since your fifteen. Probably, really embarrassing and all since the whole school will be watching and your not a first year." Draco teases with a wide smile.

"You know, for such a sweet person, you can be a right git sometimes. You just think you're so clever and funny."

"Thinking and knowing are two very different things my dear fiancée. I know you must feel terribly inadequate with such a specimen of a man, but don't mind you. I have decided to stick with you instead of chuck you out."

With a loud laugh I pinch his nose making him scowl at before bursting into his own laughter and just then the compartment door opens to other peoples laughter that quickly dies out the instant they see us. I stare with uncertain eyes, watching as Harry and his friends scowl at us. I force an awkward smile while Draco quickly sits up from my lap and sneers at them.

"This compartments already taken, you have eyes so you should be able to see that, now shouldn't you. Especially you Potty, you have four of them." Draco angrily says, not looking away from Harry.

I feel my eyes widen at his choice of words, what has gotten into him all of a sudden?

I watch in a stunned silence as the red haired girl shoves past Harry and one of the twins and comes to stand in front of them. "Shut it Malfoy, of I'll shut it for you, you slimy git." She spits.

"Yeah ferret keep your bloody mouth shut if you know what's good for you. This is our compartment, it has been since year one. Why don't you and your new girlfriend go on and slither on back to your friends." Ron snaps, glaring hard at us from behind Harry's left shoulder.

"I don't know if blondie can understand any of this since there doesn't look to be much up in that little head of hers, but you should Malfoy. You're not wanted here, the both of you aren't." A slightly plump looking girl, with curly dirty blond hair states matter-of-factly.

I feel my blood boil at there rude words and just plainly see red at their terrible way of treating us. They don't even know me.

In an instant I am on my feet and so is Draco. The ten kids in front of us all draw out their wands and out of the corner of my eye I see Draco reach to do the same thing but I grab his wrist stopping him. "Excuse me?" I ask feeling completely dumbfounded by this horrendous display of manors and decency. I take a step in front of Draco feeling the need to protect my best friend if need be. I know I have what it takes to take them all down, I guess being the granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald does come in handy in some ways. I had inherited not just his thirst for knowledge but as well the trait to pick up on anything I put my mind to and at just fifteen I know I am more skilled than the lot of them, but that doesn't mean I would sink to their level and just decide to start up a duel for no reason, I mean all because of a bloody train compartment. "Hold your tongue when you know nothing about something, it will save you from looking like a fool in front of you friends when it blows up in your face. If you want the compartment so bad, have it. Its not so important to us to get into some petty squabbling match with you lot. I would like to say its been a pleasure but it hasn't, I hope you all have a good day."

Turning slightly to lock eyes with Draco I interlace our hands then move around the hostel group of kids and out into the hall of the train. Desperately trying to ignore the badmouth gossiping going behind our backs as we leave.

"Who does she think she is? So what you're shagging a Malfoy, that doesn't give you any right to act all pompous. What an annoying little twit. I bet she doesn't have any brain cells left after using up her life's words all in one go." A girl cackles harshly making me bite my lip to stop it from trembling at their words.

"And did you see how she was dressed, what are normal clothes beneath you? I mean honestly you're not going to some swanky restaurant." Another girl seethes.

"I met her briefly earlier, she was quite pleasant. I'm sure she's lovely." An girl with an airy voice says.

"Yeah, and Snape is going to be the defence against the dark arts teacher this year." A boy snorts.

"She's just as bad as the ferret, I can already tell. Probably some dumb slag like that pug face Parkinson. I hope we can stay clear from them as much as we can this year. Those bloody Slytherin's are a nightmare, I tell you."

"Just ignore them. They're bloody ignorant. They don't know what they're spouting off about." Draco says, trying his best to comfort me as he tightens his fingers around my hand and for the first time in my life it doesn't work. I feel tears well up in my eyes as their piercing words stab into my heart over and over again, reminding me too well of the daily lectures of how pathetic and worthless I was by my own father. That I wouldn't be good at anything beside being on my back, nothing more than some weak woman who needs a man to save her. To give her meaning to be his loyal devoted wife and bear many children for, just a stupid pretty face. Maybe he was right and that's all I'll ever be good for.

Dragging me from my thoughts, Draco embraces me from behind, "You're amazing, okay?" He says cautiously. I force a nod, though I don't feel too sure right now. But I know give it some time and I will return to my normal self. "We should change into our school robes. Then I can introduce you to some of my friends, nice people."

Once again I nod mutely at his words and let him tow me around before he shove a bundle of clothes into my arms and forces me into a empty bathroom. With wilted hope I quickly get dressed into the appropriate Hogwarts robes then wait out in the hall as Draco changes as well then once again I am led down the halls to a farther back compartment. The compartment has ten kids all sat closely laughing and talking merrily. On us entering they all turn to look at us. I force my perfect poised smile at them, hoping for a different welcoming than I got from Harry Potter and his friends, but who knows for sure how this will turn out.

"Hey, Drakie-poo, oh I have missed you." A raven haired girl with a pushed up nose state getting to her feet and rushing towards him with outstretched arms. I watch amused as Draco looks disgust and side steps her before pulling me into his arms, as if I were a shield. I want to laugh at him and smack him upside the head for acting so childish, but then I realize that that is just what we are, children. And immediately the laughter dies off before it even began.

"Who is she?" The girl demands, glaring at me as if she could make me keel over with just this look alone.

"Be nice Pansy. This is Lucida-uh-well, she's my fiancée. Lucy, this is everyone worthwhile in Slytherin. Draco states with a shrug of his shoulders as his face turns a bright red. "This is Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Graham Montague, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Daphne, and Astoria Greengrass. Guys this is Lucida Whittleston Grindelwald." He points to everyone as she says their name while they all stare at us, well mainly me.

"Whatever." Pansy mumbles in a upset voice as she crosses her arms and flops down onto one of the benches, clearly sulking about our engagement.

"Well, shit. I didn't know that it became official, official yet." Theodore states with a mischievous smile stretched across his lips. "By the way call me Theo, we're all friends here anyway, right Lucy?"

I can't help but let out a light chuckle at his joking manor, but Draco doesn't find it funny in the least and instead glares angrily at him. "It was always official, you bloody git. I just officially gave her the ring yesterday though." Draco states clearly, like he wants to make things clear, sometimes guys are a real pain, what with their I'm manlier than you problem that occasionally pops up every so often.

"Right, right, I hear you mate. No need to loose your hair over it." Theo taunts giving me a playful wink, trying to rile Draco up further.

"Its nice to meet you, Lucy. You can call me Milly." Millicent-Milly says in a small voice, something you wouldn't think from a girl her size. But I guess all things are deceiving in life. People normally think I'm just some dumb blond with a pretty face and body, but their dead wrong. I feel a sting of guilt and regret for even thinking that about this kind girl.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Milly. I hope we will become fast friends." I reply giving her a warm smile that she immediately returns, her cheeks tinting slightly pink. Draco lets go of my hand but starts occasionally giving my back a poke, obviously bored of this whole situation.

"You're a lovely French girl, oui?" Blaise asks, his brown eyes have a vacant glaze to them, one I am all too use to seeing in men. Forcing a smile I nod in response not letting my eyes linger on him for too long, not wanting to give him any more hope than he already thinks he might have with me.

"Its going to be nice having another girl to talk reasonably with instead of just to Milly." Daphne says, her little sister at her side rolls her eyes and glares at me before giving a longing gaze to Draco then she turns to look out the window. So I guess Draco has his fair share of fangirls, I guess that will make me feel less bad about my Veela blood gaining me so much unwanted attention.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Gregory and Vincent simultaneously say awkwardly with a slight wave of their hands. I smile back at them and wave a meek hand there way.

"You're definitely dating someone out of your league, Malfoy." Marcus states, his smile making me feel uncomfortable as his eyes stay locked on my body for a fraction too long.

"Yeah, I agree. What, did you do, blackmail her to be your bride?" Graham questions, a kind look on his face as he pokes fun at Draco, who scowls and hugs me back to his chest.

"Ah, shut it." Draco says rolling his eyes and pulling me with him to sit at his side next to Theo and Daphne.

I sit listening to them all talk, enjoying the calm warm ease as my eyes stare out the window watching the scenery fly by. Then the next thing I know its already dark outside and the train has comes to a stop. We all stand up and start filing out of the compartment and mixing in with the other students, Draco holds tight to my left hand in order to keep an eye on me. A part of me is happy that he's looking after me, but s little part of me feels slightly annoyed that he thinks I can't take care of myself but I know that's not true. I know he knows just how capable I am, and he respects me greatly. I just wish for once in my life that I was trusted from at least person to take care of myself, even if for just a few measly minutes.

Shrugging off my drooping thoughts, I look around the station with wide interested eyes as we step off the train. The platform is filled with kids of all ages, clearly way more students than are at Beauxbaton, and not to mention that there are boys that will be attending Hogwarts, nothing like the all girl school I came from. My eyes catch sight of a very familiar face and a smile breaks across my lips. Severus Snape, another ally to add to my side in this new course of my life. "Draco, its Severus." I say excitedly, looking over at him. He looks confused by my words but I don't pay him anymore attention before letting go of his slacked hand then take off at a sprint to Severus. The second I reach him I throw my arms around his neck and hug him and like always he doesn't know how to respond so he just awkwardly pats me on the back a few times before pressing me back away from him a bit. He looks me over with a sharp gaze. Then with a quick gaze around us he motions for me to follow after him and of course I do.

We walk down the platform of the station until we come to a gravely road and there waiting hauling a carriage behind it is a Threstral. I have never seen one in real life but I have read about them in book in my library back home in France. I follow Severus into the carriage and ride along in silence to the castle.

The castle look more spectacular than anything in any of the books I've read about it in. I can't help but let my mouth drop open in awe and amazement. But that only lasts for a short while before the carriage stops and I follow Severus out of it and up the front steps of the carriage. Briskly we walk through the halls until we get to a gargoyle guarded staircase, "lemon drop." Severus says in a dry tone and with his words the staircase comes to life before our eyes. And when it stops whirling about we step onto the steps and make our ascend, all the while my heart is in my throat.

In no time at all I come before Albus Dumbledore. I feel a goofy smile plaster across my face as I come in contact with one of the most impressive wizards of all time. "Sir, it is such a pleasure." I beams rushing forward to shake his had. He smiles at me warmly and returns my handshake before sitting down in his seat behind his desk and I follow his example and sit in the seat in front of his desk. My eyes and ears open wide, incase he says something of importance to internally record.

"Ms. Grindelwald, it is a pleasure, or should I call you Ms. Whittleston?" He says with a knowing look in his light blue eyes that hold only warm compassion. I can't help but letting loose a chorus of laughter as I lightly shake my head with humor.

"Please, call me Ms. Whittleston, Lucida, or Lucy." I say with a beaming smile. Feeling completely star struck, I have read a few books about the great Albus Dumbledore, and to be meeting him is beyond words completely.

"Than Lucy it is. How have you been faring since your fathers death? I hope well. Though, death does have a way of dragging even the best of us down into the pits of despair." He states with a twinkle in his eyes as he smiles at me. "We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am sure it will be a bit of a change for you but I am confident you will make a swift transition and grasp a hold of life here fairly easily. I had received an owl from you three days prior about the classes you would like to attend and I can't help but feel that would be taking on a lot, even for you, and especially with what is going on as of late."

"I am well, thank you for your concern, sir. I understand that completely. However, I would still like to take that chance to at least try to see if I can handle it. I want to learn as much as I can, even if that means giving up my free time and starting my lessons earlier than everyone else." I state confidently. He smiles warmly, a distant look in his eyes before he looks down at this desk his smile never leaving his face.

"I figured as much. But I still have to represent a concern headmaster." He states looking back at me and handing over a folder of papers to me. I can't help but smiling wider at him, feeling grateful for his understanding, as well as feeling that maybe I will have some people rooting for me instead of against me. "Your thirst for knowledge reminds me of an old friend-a very old friend, indeed."

"Sorry? Did you say something professor?" I question looking up at him with curiosity from my papers. I could have swear I heard him mutter something, but maybe I was mistaken.

"Nothing, nothing at all my dear-you should hurry on to the feast. I suspect it will almost be time for your sorting." He replies with a warm smile as he stands from his desk. I follow his lead and do the same. My hands griped tightly to the folder in my hands as I turn around and follow a silent and bored looking Severus out of the headmasters office.

In a matter of minutes we walk into the great hall. Looking towards where the professors sit I see one student after the other walk up to a lone stool and sit down while an old looking hat is sat upon their head, which calls out one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Looking to my left I see Severus has already left my side and is on his way to take his seat. Biting my bottom lip with uncertainty, I look around the room until I find a table of familiar looking silver and green, and from there I easily find a head of white blond hair. With a beaming smile, I swiftly make my way over towards Draco, ignoring the eyes that follow after me.

Once Draco's eyes meet mine I can see his shoulders sag with relief. He offers up a smile and scoots over giving me a seat next to him on the long bench, which I gladly sit down on. My eyes immediately fly up to the front of the room and watch as the small first years nervously continue to get sorted until its finally my time.

"Ms. Lucida Whittleston." Ms. McGonagall calls out in a clear firm voice. I see people begin to look around the room, probably to try and find me.

With a comforting squeeze from Draco's hand and a large exhale, I plaster a smile on my face and get to my feet then make my way up to the front of the room, the whole while the whole room is watching my every move. Gingerly, I perch on the stool and send a nervous glance towards Draco, who smiles encouragingly back at me. I let out calming exhale as the sorting hat is sat atop my head. "Ah, a brilliant mind. So full of potential, so full of promise-you could do great things or awful things, but where to put you? A need to be so different from what you so closely resemble-to find light in your darkness, peace and a purpose in your fearful life. Brave to a fault, compassionate, intelligent, dedicated, loyal, hardworking, patient, chivalrous, cunning, ambitious, and resourcefulness, but where do you belong?" The hat says in a calculative tone.

I feel my heart hammering in my chest as I knot my fingers together nervously in my lap, feeling as a slight sweat breaks out on my back. Not knowing in the least what this hat will decide.

"A difficult decision, a difficult decision indeed, better put you in Gryffindor!" The hat states with a holler. I feel my eyes widen as my head snaps to look over at an equally dumbfounded Draco. I swallow thickly as I turn back to look at the red and gold kids around the Gryffindor table as McGonagall takes the hat off my head. The room is filled with a lingering silence before a small starting applause starts that everyone soon accompanies. Knowing there isn't anything I can do, I get to my feet and stride confidently over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on my face, though on side I feel like I'm about to freak out. How am I supposed to get use to this school alone, without Draco to help me, and in a completely different house?

I sit down at the end of the table and try not to pay any attention to the fact that the people closes to me scoot away from me, leaving a slightly large gap between us. I place my hands on my lap under the table and ball my hands into fists tightly, so that my nails stab into my palms as I gaze unseeingly at the table. Faintly I hear the sound of someone talking but I pay them no mind, my thoughts only consumed by the logical fact that I will be alone in this house, if their actions against me weren't enough to prove that.

"Lucida Whittleston." I hear a voice call out loudly, causing me to snap my head up towards where the professors and some students stand in a line, all of the students wear a similar badge on the right breast of their robes. Getting to my feet I cautiously make my way back up to the front of the room where a smiling Dumbledore watches as Ms. McGonagall pins a red and gold badge with the letter 'p' on it to my robe like the other students. Confused I look to my left and right and smile briefly at Draco who stands three students down from me. On my right stands an annoyed looking Hermione. Looking away from her I let my eyes fly back over to Dumbledore's as he stands up in front of his seat. "This year, a slight change of rule has been bent for a very deserving person. Let's all give a large applause to this years prefects and heads. As well this year we will be having a new professor for defence against the dark arts, Ms. Umbridge. So lets welcome her warmly." Dumbledore says with a wave of his hands, and with that the room fills with applause. Though, I don't really hear it as I find myself still in a stunned stupor. After the applause dies out I follow everyone's lead and head back to my table and sit down once again. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore informs.

The table before me suddenly materialize a large platter of different foods. With down casted eyes I hesitantly load a few things on my plate, not feeling hungry in the slightest. I eat in a numb stupor, my eyes keep flickering down to the badge on my robe until a small smile slowly turns my lips up in the corners. I don't know how they do it, but I don't think any person could cook better then a house elf. They put too much love and attention into everyone of their dishes.

I listen idly as the people around me erupt in loud conversation. I poke my spoon into the mashed potato and gravy on my plate then shove it into my mouth trying to busy myself with something to keep my mind from trailing off to the fact I feel like I'm being snubbed by my new housemates. Even thought the food is incredibly good, it taste flat and tasteless. Aimlessly I force the tasteless food in my mouth in order to clear my plate. I guess some traits of growing up never leave you, but I guess why would it when I was hit with the Crucio curse at eight years old for not eating my food, even today I have no idea where I got the strength or will to make it pass that at such a young age but I did and I'm here now to tell the tale. All of a sudden my appetite is gone and I push my plate away from me not being able to force down another bite with these memories swirling around in my head.

"Can you believe they let some snake like her be a perfect, let alone in Gryffindor; its horrible."

"Yeah, look at her. There is no doubt in my mind that she is all looks and nothing else."

"Probably trying to infiltrate Gryffindor to find out gods know what for you-know-who."

With each and every nasty words targeted at me. I feel so ill with what they say about me, even though they don't know a thing about me. Hell they aren't even trying to get to know me, instead just crucifying me. I look towards the long table with all the professors sat at it, and a part of me wants to rush up there and find out what the password for the Gryffindor dorm is so I can try and get to sleep before these nasty girls start even further on me. But not causing a scene I force myself to smile and ignore their words, they aren't anything new to me and by no means they aren't worse than what my father use to say to me. I swallow thickly, my eyes roaming around the room, wishing more than anything that I could be anywhere else than here at this moment.

As my eyes continue to roam around the room my eyes come to meet with a boy from my tables, his bright brown eyes that are almost covered by his slightly shaggy brown hair stare at me. With a warm smile he gets up from his seat from the far left side of the table and makes his way towards me at the far right side of the table. I find myself looking around hurriedly with wide uncertainty in my light blue eyes. My eyes meet with a few peoples and even some that I know like Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and with that I cast my eyes back down at the empty place on the table in front of me. And before I'm ready for it the boy sits down next to me, giving me a friendly smile and it makes me feel a little at ease even if his eyes are glazed slightly from my Veela blood.

"Oliver Wood, its nice to meet you. You're Lucida Whittleston, right?" He asks looking deep into my eyes. I feel uncomfortable and sad that he's just one of many that seem to only care about the beauty of my Veela and not with the friendship we could have.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you Oliver." I reply trying to sound as cheerful as I can, gods only know I need as many friends as I can get.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to show you around since you're new to Hogwarts, so it will be easier for you to get around as well as help the first years, since you're new and all."

"Thank you, that will be a great relief and help for me. So you're a sixth year?"

I watch as a surprised and delighted smile spreads across his lips, "yeah, how did you know?"

"A lucky guess, I suppose." I say with a shrug of my shoulders, no need to gain anymore hate towards me and mention I seen it in his head. Gods know how much that would cost me, a fifteen year-old being especially gifted with Legilimency since I was twelve, not to mention Occlumency.

"Great guess, spot on. So, you're from France? I assume you must have went to Beauxbaton?"

"Yes, since I was eleven."

"But, I don't recall seeing you last year during the Triwizard tournament, I don't think I would forget you." Oliver states then seems to realize what he just said and turns a bright red as he glances away from me.

"You wouldn't have seen me since I was home for the time being. My father he doesn't-didn't like me to leave without him accompanying me, so I was forced to stay in France and miss all the excitement." I say with a noncommittal shrug.

"That must have been a nuisance… Uh, have you thought about joining a club?'

"I suppose I will. New school and all, it might be fun."

"They are. I'm in a few, well just the two really, the flying club and the dueling club. I think they're pretty well, you might like them…"

Looking at Oliver from the corner of my eye I want to laugh, he isn't doing a great job at being subtle at wanting me to join these clubs. But hey, what do I have to loose anyhow? "Sure, sounds like a mess of fun. Sign me up." I reply with a smile.

A hand on my lower back causes me to jerk away from the offense an twist around to see a straight faced Draco. I raise an eyebrow at him and he only shakes his head before dipping in to whisper in my ear, "Make sure you let me know if anyone does or says anything mean to you. I know how you are and I don't want people treating you like your rubbish from a bin, you're far superior than that entirely. Also, watch out for yourself with these bloody lions their not trustworthy, not a single one of them." Pulling back from me he grips my hand then gives my cheek a chaste kiss as he pushes a cloth covered book into my chest, which I grip in my hands tightly. "Goodnight, Lucy. I'll see you in lessons tomorrow."

With a jerky nod I watch him walk away from me then immediately look down at the book in my hands and feel my heart hammer in my chest and my mouth go dry as I feel hot eyes burning into me. With shaky fingers I uncover the title page and can't help but let out a loud laugh that makes the noisy room go quiet for a few seconds before it is once again alive with lively chatter. It's a copy of a history of magic, but the writing is off and I immediately know this is a means for Draco and I to communicate privately at all times, whenever we want.

"Are you friends with Malfoy?" Oliver asks, gaining my attention. Looking over at him I recover the book up and set it on my lap, my fingers griping it tightly, this is really my only lifeline outside of studying.

"Yeah, we have known each other our whole lives." I state, my voice strong with my resolve that I will not sever ties with this friendship. And from the look on Oliver's face I can tell he understands. But instead of getting up and leaving, or even flinging an insult at either Draco or me he just gives me a small friendly smile and nods.

"I get it. People act differently around different people." He says, just as the food on the table telling us of the time. I glance around and notice everyone one getting up and heading out of the great hall so I follow suit with Oliver at my side. He babbles on about something, but I can't force myself to listen instead I find myself staring at the back of Harry Potter's head as he converses with a few of his friends near the entrance of the great hall. Maybe this could be my chance to try once more to become his friend. Subconsciously I rub at my right wrist feeling the phantom chill from Lord Voldemort's hand on it. I bite back a scowl and hurry my pace as I watch as Potter and his group of friends leave the room. Shoving my way through a crowd of kids I unknowingly lose Oliver in my pursuit. I bound up the stairs hearing the trailing voice and conversation of Harry, "I don't know. We just have to keep and eye on her to be sure."

Moving around a group of girls and starting on another half of the staircase I feel someone give me a rough shove and not being able to keep my balance any longer I feel my foot slip on the marble stair and I fall backwards and land awkwardly on my left arm. I hear a few people gasp around me but pay no attention to them even though I do feel them crowd around me, no doubt trying to see what will happen next. I feel an all too familiar pain shoot through my arm as tears sting my eyes. Licking my lips I quickly pull out my wand an cast a healing spell I learnt from one of my grandfathers books then push myself off the ground and re-pocket my wand. Looking around on the ground I see my unclothed book at the feet of someone and as I make a move to pick it up they swiftly pick it up themselves.

"Awe is this a love token from your snake boyfriend?" The mousy brown haired girl sneers holding the book in her hands even though her jade colored eyes briefly glance at it before locking on me and giving me a deep glare. I can feel a crowd gathering around to watch what will happen. "Everyone knows he's a death eater just like his dear daddy, you're probably one too. What sewer in France did they find you in? Or was it a some brothel?"

Her words make anger billow in my chest. My hands begin to shake from my contained rage but to control myself I curl them into fists at my side and meet her glare head on with a neutral face. "Please, give me back my book." I force out pleasantly. I don't have time for this girl or her petty jealously. In her mind I see that she quite fancies Oliver Wood, and basically is afraid I am moving on to him.

"Nah, I think I'll hold onto it." She states with a pursed smile. I can feel my patience slipping and grind my teeth together. "Or maybe I'll do this." She moves to open the book and without breaking eye contact with me she grips a few pages and is about ready to start tearing them out. But before she can, I close the distance between us and lock my gaze with her having had enough of this crap. I see the flicker then the consuming glaze fill her eyes as she looks into my eyes. "Give me the book." I say in a low voice, and as expected she hands over the book with a airy look on her paling face. Snatching the book away from her I hug it to my chest and feel fatigue start to set in.

I begin to turn around but am stopped by a hand grasping my shoulder. Twisting my neck slightly I sigh seeing the stern and unamused looking Ms. McGonagall. "Come with me, Ms. Whittleston." She says. Not seeing a way to refuse her I bite at my bottom lip and cast my head down as I followed her down the stairs and away from my mission.

Just as we make it to the bottom of the staircase we both stop as a toad like woman stands in our way, she gives me a short glance before taking a step towards Ms. McGonagall. "Minerva, did Dumbledore not inform you that I am in fact in charge with punishments as of now?" The woman states her thin lips stretched into a sinister seeming smile. I let my eyes fly between the to of them.

"I was indeed informed Dolores. However, this is not one of those times. I was just taking Ms. Whittleston to my office to have a discussion, so if you mind moving aside, please." McGonagall responds.

Her words look like they mean nothing of significance to the toad like woman who gives me a lingering look before turning to look at the head of Gryffindor. "Be that as it may, I was informed of an altercation that was aggressed severely by Ms. Whittleston, and that can't go without a reprimanding." The toad woman snips then gives me a point with her chubby stubby finger. "You follow me." Glancing over at McGonagall who looks very unpleased I know I have to. With a harsh bit to my inner cheek I follow after the short stout woman, as I do my eyes meet briefly with those of Harry Potter's then those of a confused looking Fred. Turning my eyes away I follow after the professor walking with my head held high. Knowing that in no way is this good, especially for my first day here.

I follow the professor into the defence against the dark art's classroom and sit down in the desk she gives a sharp point to. "I will not tolerate any of your vile tricks here, Ms. Grindelwald. I know exactly how your disgusting kind and that horrible grandfather of yours works. You think you're going to be the next Gellert Grindelwald, well think again you filthy half-blood. I will be keeping a close eye on you, so I mind you don't so much as step a toe over the line or I can grant you a nice cozy cell in Nermengard with your dear grandfather." She says in a high pitched almost childlike voice, her bulging and baggy greenish blue eyes pierced into me, a smile misplaced on her lips. I bit into my lip stopping my words of anger from spilling out, I know I have to keep my calm and collected self and be reasonable. Watching her walk around the large desk in the front of the room she opens a drawer and retrieves something though she doesn't hold it in a way I can tell what it is. "You will do a total of forty lines: vile half-bloods should stay in line."

As her eyes meet directly with mine I get a glimpse of something in her mind, "cursed quill." But this is enough to turn my stomach in disgust and for dread to start boiling up inside of me. With teeth gritted I continue to stare at her as she stares intently at me, probably waiting for me to start to get out a quill and parchment to swoop in and hand me her cursed one, but I don't even have my schoolbag with me so I sit silently waiting for her to give me the tools I'll need.

"Not going to get out a quill and parchment for your lines?" She questions with a sneaky smile.

"No, ma'am, I figured you would give me some seeing as this is the first day as well as my very first time being here." I reply in a calm level tone, like I know I am expected to use when dealing with professors even such cruel and prejudice ones like her.

"I see." With a slight hop in her step she waltzes over to me and sets down the parchment and a black quill with a gold tip. Picking up the quill I notice the absence of ink.

"Could I have some ink, ma'am?" I begrudgingly ask.

My question seems to light her dark eyes up making my stomach turn with illness. Fearing for the worst and hoping that whatever this cursed quill will do, that it will do it quickly. With a widening smile she shakes her slowly, never looking away from me. "Oh, my dear that won't be necessary, you just put that quill to the parchment and it will do the trick."

With a tight throat I nod once then look down at the parchment in front of me and begin writing the sentence she told me. As I begin to start making the beginning letter, a 'v' I feel a stinging pain on the back of my right hand, where there is now a 'v' carved into it. I look up at the professor and want to Crucio her as I see the look of delight on her face, "Is there a problem?" She questions sarcastically.

"No, ma'am, nothing's the matter." I reply.

Looking back down I continue the rest of the sentence and when I'm done with the first line I move on to the second line and continue to do this until all forty lines are done. All the while the high of marks I wrote the worse the pain got, maybe that's because it was being recurved in the same place over and over again. When I'm done writing I set down the quill on top of the parchment and look up at the professor. "I'm done, ma'am." I say in a model student voice.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" She inquires with a sinister gleam in her eyes. And I can only nod mutely in fear I might curse her here and now. "Then you may head back to your dormitory."

I get up and head out of the class room but stop as she call after me. "And Ms. Grindelwald, I hope I won't have to repeat myself to you."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." I force out before leaving the classroom. My hand burns incredibly bad, who knows what type of curse she had set on that damn quill. As I walk down the corridor I notice I am now the only one in the halls, and it is incredibly quiet. Something I am very use to. I can't help but wish that Draco and I were in the same house, to be able to go back to the dormitory and talk with him to ease my nerves but instead I find myself stuck in a house with people who don't hide that they don't like me. As I reach the stairs a shaggy ginger cat waltz by me and continues down the corridor as I continue on my way as well. On reaching a third flight of stairs I'm surprised to almost run into Fred. We both have to stop ourselves from running into each other. We stare at one another in silence, then we both move in the opposite directin and continue on our way and as we do our hands brush against each other and I have to hold back a his as his hand brushed against my raw carved hand but I don't stop my stride. Though, that doesn't mean he doesn't. He reaches out and grabs at my arm causing me to stop and look at him in confusion but he's not looking at my eyes and instead at my bloody hand. Instinctively I jerk my hand back from him and hide it with my unmarred hand, my eyes never leaving his face.

His brown eyes crash with my icy blue ones and I find my heart in my throat at the intensity at his stare as well as the misplaced concern in them. "Are you hurt?" he question taking me back. Swallowing down this strange feeling that is starting to rise in me I look down at my feet then back into his eyes. "No, I'm fine." I reply evenly, still remembering the way he and his friends practically shunned Draco and myself.

My reply makes him furrow his eyebrows. His eyes flash to my hand then to my eyes before he hold up his hand, which has a smear of my blood on it, no doubt from when our hands brushed against each other. "Are you sure of that?" He asks moving a step closer to me and effectively causing my heart to begin to hammer in my chest erratically.

"What's it to you?" I fond myself saying then with more force than I expect it to take I turn away from him and continue on my way to locate the Gryffindor dormitory.

While I walk around the castle I can't stop thinking about the sincerity in Fred's eyes and I feel myself flush, "he is kind of handsome, huh?" I find myself saying allowed before clamping a hand over my mouth then glancing around to make sure no one heard and to my everlasting happiness there isn't a single person in sight. With a sigh of relief I continue on my way. And after a bit of wandering around I finally come across the portrait that conceals the Gryffindor's common room and dormitory. On seeing me approach, the lady in the picture 'The Fat Lady' I recall her name being from reading. She gives me a once over, "Dumbledore informed me of you, said to let you in. But this is only one free pass. You better learn the password or it will be hallway sleeping arrangements for you my dear." She states with s off touched smile then the portrait swings open.

Hurrying inside I notice there are older students lounging around the common room and talking but as I enter they all go quiet. With a down casted head I move towards the staircase on the right and head up into the girls dormitory. I take notice of the fact that there is only one bed and that bed has my luggage on it as well as seems to have been pushed away from the other beds. With sigh of resignation I walk over to my new bed and quickly cast a changing spell so I am in my pajamas then I put my luggage next to my bed and climb under the thick red and gold comforter and squeeze m eyes shut, wishing to be engulfed with sleep but knowing that won't happen any time soon. With clear of my throat I roll over on my side then pull my wand out nd point it towards my red hand and quickly cast a healing charm, but all that seems to do I stop the bleeding and my heart drops as I still see the nasty words on my pale flesh. With a quivering lip I feel tears prick then leak out of my eyes and quickly I duck under my blankets and work myself into a ball. Hugging my legs I let a strangled sob out before hurriedly casting a silencing charm around my bed then I let myself be consumed by my sorrow and cry myself to sleep.


End file.
